FF 7 Blond Wolf
by eleonard4
Summary: Nobody knows what happens when you die, or what happens to those that have suffered from geostigma for a certain amount of time. Well here is what happens.
1. Chapter 1

In the recesses of Cloud Strife's mind he can tell something happened, something terrible, yet was completely out of his hands. He doesn't remember what it was except for pain, people yelling, screaming, and more pain. Than nothing at all. Cloud's thoughts were slow, scattered, and unorganized. He tried to figure out what was going on and yet when he got close the thought just slips out of his grasp like water in his hands.

"Come now little one. It's time to greet the world again…" says a soft bell like tone that drew Cloud's attention and he was able to focus on that voice until he was able to wake up.

At first, his vision was very blurry, he could not see anything properly to have any sort of guess at what he was looking at. But, it did not matter. His instincts told him to stay close to the warm, safe, body that he was lying next to. He snuggled up closer to the warm body, but then felt another heat source that was close but didn't want to move.

Cloud heard a soft rumble of laughter from the figure he was next to, "Everyone meet Cloud. The newest member of our pack. I want you all to be careful around him while he is in his infant pup stage. If anyone want to get close has to get permission from me or Sephiroth. Is that clear?" Cloud heard a collective 'Yes Mother.' all around him and a few of the voices sounded familiar.

Cloud yawned all of a sudden and fatigue was setting in. Cloud could feel the body next to him move closer to him as well as another as well as a stronger male's voice, "Sleep now, Cloud. You'll have many question's to ask that need answers when you awaken again so sleep now." Cloud suddenly knew that voice and fear slid up and down his spine and yet the figure beside him made him feel safe from any danger and he easily succumbed to sleep.

When Cloud woke up again he was able to see a little more clearly. He looks around at his surroundings, the sent of the air told him that he was still in the city of Edge. But where in Edge still eludes him. Cloud cold see brick walls and alley ways that combine to make a maze from those of the outside could not follow. He saw debris, trash, and other odd things that littered the ground. Then, he hears footsteps approach him and Cloud turns to see a huge silver wolf with gentle green eyes walk up to him and began to lick at him. Cloud tries to struggle his way away from the huge wolf only to succeed in getting a laugh out of the wolf, "Now now Cloud. Let mother get this coat clean." She says and begins lick him again.

"My coat?" Cloud questioned and started looking at himself and taking notice of the very big changes that he knew where not there before: he had blond to gold fur all over, had paws instead of hands, had a blond to gold furred tail that curved showing the much bigger wolf submission, all around he was a wolf pup. /How the hell did I get turned into a wolf?!/

'Mother' saw the fright on Cloud's muzzle and began to nuzzle him, trying to ease his fears of the changes. He tries to move away from her, but it was no use, she was too big and he was too small and his body too young to move properly, "Easy there my son, everything will be explained in do time. Right now just adjust to life as a wolf pup and everything will be alright, you'll see." And she lays down beside him as he instinctively snuggles closer to her to quiet down his fears.

Not to long later, Mother gets up and gives Cloud a gentle lick and begins to walk away. He hears voices in the distance, soon it becomes laughter. "Mother, how is he?" asks a voice Cloud had not heard in three years, Sephiroth!!!

"He found out that he is no longer human a few minutes ago my son. So if you plan to speak to him, be gentle. He seems to frighten very easily…" Cloud tried to stand up on his own four paws with little success, but after his fifth try was able to stay standing and let out his most fiercest growl he could muster, which to the adult wolf sounded like cute little growls from a tiny puppy rather than a growl that was to be feared.

The two silver wolves looked at the tiny pup and both were snickering at Cloud's warning to his hated enemy. "Now Cloud, there is no reason to be hostile towards Sephiroth. He is your big brother after all." Just that phrase alone told Cloud who Mother was, Jenova!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Cloud stared up at the two wolves that he thought he would never see again. Had hoped he would never see again. "How? How are you still alive?! After all this time!!" Cloud stuttered while shaking his head in disbelief, nearly throwing himself to the ground in the process.

Jenova just looks at the tiny puppy with a gentle smile the only way she could smile and begins walking over towards Cloud, but the pup began to move away only to fall flat on his butt in the attempt. Jenova made a move to approach Cloud but stopped knowing that now was the time to tell him what is going on and why he is now a wolf instead of rotting away in a grave somewhere. "Cloud, please let me explain things before you jump to any form of conclusion here." She said slowly so not to scare him, "Can you tell me what you remember last before waking up as a pup?"

Cloud tried to think of his last memory before all this happened. But all he got were blurred images, screams, pain, and… wait… Tifa! That one name made the images more clear in his head and he was able to remember what happened, "Tifa and I were attacked while we were on my motorcycle driving back to 7th Heaven Bar. We were trying to make it back before Barret took his daughter home so that she could spend a little more time with Denzel. She was going to have her ninth birthday at the bar, but Barret and Marlene had a long drive to their new home. Tifa and I were shot at while trying to make our way home. I remember getting hit a few times trying to protect Tifa, but nothing hurt more than the crash…" Cloud said as his eyes glazed over in his memories.

Jenova looks on sadly at the tiny pup, "There is a reason why you are like this, my son. You remember when I sent Kadaj, Loz, and Yazooh out for Reunion?" Cloud nods his head, "When you still had geostigma, it had tainted your soul to the point where you can not return to the lifestream when you died. Like what happened a few months ago..."

"WHAT!!! IT WAS A FEW MONTHS AGO!!!!!" Cloud exclaimed in shock.

"Yes my son. But through this transformation your soul will cleanse itself of what is left of geostigma and will be pure again. This is what the planet has decided for us." she says to him.

Cloud looks on in disbelief at Jenova's statement, "No! No!!" Cloud tried to run pasted Jenova and Sephiroth but end up falling flat on his face instead. "This can't be happening…" he sobs out.

Jenova lays down by Cloud in her same motherly way and nuzzles him affectionately, "I know, little one. But that is just how things are for now. Rest now, we have much to discuss tomorrow." she says and lifts him up by the neck with her jaws and gently carries him back to the nest.


End file.
